Before You Met Me: Blaine's Reaction
by Faberry-Dianna
Summary: Continúa en donde quedó BYMM. One-Shot. (Traducción Autorizada: Before You Met Me)


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les entrego el pequeño one-shot. Quién escribió este fic nos comenta que esto lo escribió como agradecimiento al buen recibimiento que este tuvo y que se ubica en donde dejamos BYMM.

One-Shot Original: s/8863147/1/Before-You-Met-Me-Blaine-s-Reaction

Y gracias a C0ffeeBee por prestarme esta hermosa imagen, les aconsejo que miren sus otros trabajos, son geniales.

* * *

"Mientras estabas afuera, uh, cosas pasaron y bueno," dijo Sebastian e hizo una pausa, haciendo que el aliento de Kurt se capturara en su garganta. "Kurt, Kurt es mi novio."

El rostro de Blaine se contorsionó con ira haciendo que Kurt moviese su cabeza a un lado para ver a Sebastian, para lograr ver que había hecho para provocar tal reacción pero Sebastian estaba viendo a Blaine con la misma expresión de confusión que Kurt sospechaba que el mismo tenía.

"No puedo creer que hicieras esto," escupió Blaine, mirando a Sebastian. "Eres un maldito caradura."

La boca de Kurt cayó abierta ante la palabrota.

"Blaine," dijo con inseguridad. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Blaine ni siquiera le arrojó una mirada a Kurt. "Esto no es una broma, Sebastian," le dijo a Sebastian quien, Kurt podía ver, estaba viendo a Blaine con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

"Blaine-" comenzó Sebastian, agarrando la mano de Kurt con más fuerza.

"Kurt es nuestro amigo-" interrumpió Blaine y le envío a Kurt una fugaz mirada de preocupación. "-No debiste haberte acostado con él."

Kurt se ahogó en el vacío. "¡No dormimos juntos!" dijo rápidamente.

Blaine frunció el ceño y miró tanto a Sebastian como a Kurt sucesivamente, los ojos brillantes con curiosidad. "¿No?"

"No," dijo Sebastian incómodamente. "No sería de tu incumbencia si lo hiciéramos pero no lo hicimos."

"Oh," murmuró Blaine y Kurt podía ver que sus ojos brillaron con el descubrimiento. "¿Así que estás saliendo? ¿Estás saliendo con Kurt?"

Sebastian asintió y sonrió brevemente. "Si, si lo estoy."

Las cejas de Blaine subieron.

"Kurt es especial," agregó Sebastian, su cara volviéndose un poco rosa y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le dio un codazo a Sebastian suavemente en las costillas. "Estamos saliendo, Blaine, y sé que Sebastian no es conocido por, uh, relaciones tradicionales pero hasta el momento lo está haciendo bastante bien." Kurt le sonreía esperanzado a Blaine mientras hablaba, viendo que la expresión del otro chico pasó de incredulidad a vergüenza apenas disimulada.

Hubo silencio por un momento, Sebastian seguía sonrojado y tanto él como Kurt estaban viendo a Blaine para ver su reacción.

"Lo siento tanto, Sebastian," dijo Blaine finalmente, sus disculpas chorreando de sinceridad y Kurt casi sonrió hacia los grandes ojos de cachorrito de Blaine. "Fue horrible de mi parte asumir-"

"Detente," lo interrumpió Sebastian, levantando una mano y silenciando a Blaine con una sonrisa. "Está bien, Blaine, mi reputación-" sonrió y Kurt le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. "-da a entender que era una conclusión bastante obvia de llegar."

"¿Estoy perdonado?" preguntó Blaine todavía luciendo y sonando inquieto.

Sebastian dio vuelta los ojos. "Por supuesto pero todavía tienes que disculparte con Hummel aquí, sabes que es más… sensato que eso."

"Ibas a decir acelerado, ¿no?" susurró Kurt con ojos entrecerrados y Sebastian solo le guiñó un ojo.

"Lo siento, Kurt," se disculpó Blaine, sonando igual de sincero que lo había estado con Sebastian. "Eso no fue justo."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt y suspiró. "Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Solo trata de recordar que puedo encargarme de mi mismo perfectamente."

Blaine asintió. Blaine y Kurt se sonrieron el uno al otro y Sebastian, en un extraño momento de ternura, liberó su mano unida a la de Kurt y en su lugar pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, tirando a Kurt hacia él.

Blaine los miró por un segundo, con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sebastian eventualmente, su voz estaba a la defensiva.

"No vi venir eso de ustedes estando juntos," dijo Blaine, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. "Solo, wow…"

Sebastian le dio a Blaine una mirada muy poco impresionada. "No estoy sorprendido, eres terriblemente inconsciente."

Kurt sonrió. "Mira quién habla," murmuró.

"Cállate," dijo Sebastian calurosamente y empujó a Kurt más cerca contra él.

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Smythe?" preguntó Kurt, sonriendo ampliamente y Sebastian río.

"Me descubriste," bromeó y Kurt cerró sus ojos brevemente cuando sintió los labios de Sebastian en su templo.

"Oh, no," murmuró Blaine y Kurt abrió sus ojos para ver que Blaine estaba tapando sus ojos dramáticamente. "No quiero ver eso."

Kurt se sonrojó pesadamente y Sebastian se sacudió con una risa silenciosa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sebastian.

"¿Qué?" Blaine se defendió. "Solo porque no-"

"Tú y Josh se besan todo el tiempo," le recordó Kurt, pensando en todas las veces que había salido de Lima viéndolos a los dos besándose en el auto de Josh. "Esto no es tan malo como eso."

"_Todo el tiempo,_" enfatizó Sebastian. "Especialmente en Dalton. Hummel, eres afortunado de no estar allí para ver eso."

"En primer lugar, nosotros no-"

"Lo hacen, pero continua." Dijo Sebastian y él y Kurt se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Y en segundo lugar, Josh estará aquí en cualquier segundo," finalizó Blaine rápidamente y Sebastian gimió.

"¿En serio?" preguntó. "Ustedes están juntos _todo_ el tiempo."

"Al igual que tú y Kurt," Blaine señaló presumidamente. "Además de que te gusta Josh."

"No, a ti te gusta Josh," respondió Sebastian infantilmente y Kurt golpeó su frente contra el hombro de Sebastian.

"Cállate, Bastian," protestó, su voz se apagaba por la tela de la chaqueta de Sebastian.

"Hey, chicos," la voz de Josh vino desde detrás de Blaine y los tres en la mesa levantaron la vista. Josh estaba parado detrás de Blaine, con los ojos fijos notablemente en Sebastian y en Kurt.

Hubo una pausa.

"Huh," dijo Josh finalmente, caminando para besar a Blaine en la mejilla y tomar asiento a su lado. "Veo que ustedes dos finalmente arreglaron sus cosas…"

Blaine miró a su novio con ojos abiertos y luego a Kurt y a Sebastian.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Realmente fui el único que nunca notó nada?"

* * *

"Put your shit together" es lo que le dice Josh a los chicos, capaz que así se entiende mejor, jaja. Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo a lo largo del fic!


End file.
